


Creatures of the Rainy Night

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Come Inflation, Forest Sex, Knotting, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nasteh, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain Sex, Sex, Vampires, Werewolf, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There really isn't nothing to summarize really besides the fact this is about a werewolf fucking a vampire.





	Creatures of the Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this smut ;) (Wrote this 2 in the morning because of requests =.=" So mistakes ate mine because I was not properly functioning.)

-_-_-_-

Rain poured down vigorously from the dark grey clouds that hung high in the night sky, the full moon displayed through a opening that parted the grey clouds and revealed the luminous giant.

I panted as I zoomed through the forest down below, my shoes pounding on the wet leaf-covered forest floor as my heart pounded in my chest. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I just had to get out of here. That's when I came to a skidding stop as I heard the sound that I feared most.

A deep throaty howl arose from not too far behind me.

"Shit." I cursed before I started to run again. I was going at top speed, now a simple blur as I did, going at a inhuman speed that would, to the naked eye seem as if I was no more than a blur. My eyes started to glow a deep crimson red as I felt my primal senses start to kick in.

That was when I could smell and even taste the scent of mangy mutt from afar, my senses enhanced and were wide awake. 'Come on you disgusting mutt...' I thought in my head as I skidded to a stop and whipping around as my nails started to grow longer, becoming like razor-sharp nails, my fangs in the same process as I snarled.

The forest soon grown silent, the rain still pouring down from above which caused my hair to become soaked and stick to my forehead, droplets going down my pale skin as I slowly crouched down, one hand on the wet ground and the other brought back. The air grew thick with silence and anticipation as I bared my fangs, my eyes starting to glow bright and my vision started to grow even more enhanced. That's when I heard the snarling beast as it sprung out of the forest, my first instinct to move out of the way as I moved swiftly to the side, avoiding the beast's attempt to tackle me.

I hissed when the beast stood on its hind legs,his black fur wet giving off that wet dog scent that I hate so much. He stood around 7 feet tall while I only stood at 6'7, his fur black and his eyes a sickening bright yellow and his sharpen claws extended outward as he angled his hind leg back, baring its sharpen canines and pearly white teeth.

'Come at me...' I practically tempted with my eyes, making a 'come closer' gesture with my right hand and that's when the beast went for the attack.

He pounced forward and tackled me, but me being who I am, I reacted violently by gripping his shoulders and digging my claws deep into his shoulder, puncturing his flesh rather deeply than expected, causing him let out a snarl before he gripped my shoulders, his claws digging directly into them, making me hiss and bare my fangs even more.

"Get off me you mutt..."I growled low under my breath and he snapped his jaws me, making his disgusting saliva fly onto my face as he held me pinned on the forest floor. My blood was soaking through my already wet shirt and my claws were digging deeper into his shoulders, soon hitting the bone.

That's when he dug his deeper into my shoulders, making me gasp out while my eyes were rolling to the near back of my head. Oh how I enjoyed the sensation of pain...It felt so good...

And in the most unlikely time... I felt myself getting aroused. I grimaced and I finally pulled my claws out of his shoulder-blades, blood coating my knuckles.

He still kept his claws in my shoulders but I could feel the deepening sensation slowly going down. That's when he got closer to my face, causing me to hiss and expose my fangs but he growled and the deepening sensation returned though I felt a even harsher sensation of pain making me moan louder as he did so.

He brought his muzzle up to my neck and I could hear the wild inducement of sniffing. What was this fucking stinkin' mutt doing -

Then he brought his cold and rather wet nose into my neck before making a loud and rather throaty growl as he slowly moved his claws out of my skin, my body would instantly regenerate in the process of him doing so. Him being much taller than me, his whole body covered me up.

"What are you doin- h-hey stop that you mangy fleabag! Aah!"I started but then my questioning his action turned into me protesting his actions as he reached a clawed hand down to my soaking wet jeans, his insistent sniffing and howling getting louder and more presistent as I snarled as my hands were reaching up to push at his chest but all I felt was pure and rather intense muscles.

"Aah... st-stop that... h-heel... stop..."I softly protested as my wanting for him to stop started to turn into my need for him to keep going because he was gripping my harden cock just right.

"Hnn...."

That's when he put both of his claws on my hips before he tore away my jeans with little need of strength, taking my boxers with them, leaving me half-naked and rather vunerable but fortunately, his much taller body was keeping the rain off me.

He then put his hands underneath my arms and lifted me up before he sat down, placing me in his lap. I gasped in shock as I felt something hard like fucking iron against my cock which made me look down to see what it was and my eyes widden.

Peeking out of his fur was something pink and somewhat wet. I knew it had to be his cock poking out. That's when a strange scent hit my nose and filled my nostrils, my eyes growing even widder...

This werewolf... was in heat.

"Oh no..."I mumbled then he let out a howl as he lifted me up out of his lap and up to his muzzle, making me gasp loudly when I felt his cold nose up against my balls. "Aah shit..."I moaned when he started to lap at my hardness, his tongue unwrapping and rewrapping around the base of it, making pre-cum leak from the tip immensely.

"Such a long tongue..."

But then, abruptly he moved his tongue away and then rather gently, laid me on the wet ground infront of him. Rain poured down harder and I was getting even more soaking wet. My legs were spreaded wide open, exposing to him everything down below. He knelt down excitedly as he nuzzled his nose up against my entrance which made me jump a little at the sensation.

"Oh fuck yes..." I moaned appreciately as he continued to sniff and whimper excitedly before he then darted his eyes up at me, my eyes halfway opened but I could see that glint in his eyes.

I cried out loudly when I felt something wet stretching me out from the inside. It darted in and out like made crazy, making me throw my head back in pleasure. He kept this up for a while, nearly driving me over the very edge of the orgasm cliff because each time his darted his tongue in, he hit my spot everytime on the mark. But then he abruptly pulled his tongue out of me, immediately making me whimper at the sense of loss causing my hole to twitch.

But that's when he flipped me over onto my stomach rather quickly, growling in the process. "Wha-!!!"I couldn't get my words out as he grabbed my hips and lifted them up.

I bit my lip in anticipation. That's when I felt something wet going between my asscheeks but it was harder and more firmer than his tongue. Then... it pushed in.

I practically screamed in joy, my whole mind has been sluttified and now he was already mounting me like a bitch. He showed no restrain on his thrusts, his strong hips hit my ass each time he thrusted in hard. I felt something bulbous hit me each time he thrusted... giving me the broad idea that he was gonna....

He howled loudly before slamming all of his cock inside of me. ALL OF IT. My pupils shrunk when I felt my hole been stretched like no other.

He was knotting me. He continued to thrust in and out of me, driving me to the breaking point where I finally released extremely hard onto the ground and onto my chest. I cried out in mere joy at the feeling of release but I soon realized he had yet to cum.

The werewolf then swung his leg over me and that's when I felt his ass pressed against mine which I knew signified that he was gonna -

He let out a long howl as he released his thick hot seed into my entrance, filling me up as I cried even more in joy, my mind now delirious with pleasure as he shot more after more into me, my stomach soon starting to become distended from it. He pushed his ass back some, making some more come out. His knot was deflating inside of me.

That's when he pulled out and as soon as he pulled out, his come squirted out of my gaping entrance, splashing onto the wet leaves and ground. I remained in that position, practically drooling as more and more come squirted out of my entrance.

After a mintue or two, he picked my tired and aching body up bridal-style. I was too tired to protest and too tired to try and stop him as he carried me off into the forest, proudly howling to the full looming moon.

-The End-

 


End file.
